Save Me
by Oh Lana
Summary: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah sahabat yang tiga tahun tinggal satu asrama dan di kelas yang sama pula. Persahabatan mereka berjalan begitu indah; saling membantu kala kesulitan dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Namun siapa sangka satu masalah membuat mereka terpecah. "Maafkan aku,". WARN ; YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s). DLDR! - ChanBaek


Pukul 22.30. Keadaan asrama dari salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul terlihat damai. Beberapa menit yang lalu baru selesai pemeriksaan asrama jadi seluruh murid sudah di dalam kamar asramanya masing-masing. Nama sekolah itu ada Ivy _high school_. Sekolah elit yang dikhususkan bagi orang berotak encer dan berkantung tebal (terutama bagi siswanya yang memiliki otak tidak terlalu encer). Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki yang dikhususkan juga untuk tinggal di asrama.

Di kamar asrama nomer 12, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, nama si pemilik asrama nomer 12 ini tinggal. Ketiganya berada di tingkah dua sekolah menengah atas.

"Kau akan membalasnya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membalasnya!"

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila, aku waras. Dan aku cukup waras juga untuk membalas para _haters_ ini."

"Itu tandanya kau gila."

"Apa kau bi-"

"Luhan _hyung_! Baekhyun mau memukulku!" pekik Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulannya.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya seraya mendesis sebal dan Kyungsoo menyengir polos.

Luhan yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya menenggok ke kedua adiknya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sendiri tengah duduk berdua di atas ranjang Baekhyun, dengan Kyungsoo yang membaca novel dan Baekhyun yang bermain ponsel –itu yang Luhan tau tadi sebelum Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Sudah malam begini berhenti memuat gaduh." Luhan memutar kursi belajarnya, bersandar di sandaran kursi dan menatap kedua teman yang sudah ia anggap adik itu secara bergantian.

"Baekhyun mau memukulku." Kyungsoo mengadu lagi.

" _Ish_ , kau ini!"

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan tau Kyungsoo itu sediam apa dan dia tidak akan mengadu seperti ini kalau tidak ada alasan yang kuat.

"Ehm… tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong!"

Baekhyun mendelik ke Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya menunggu saja kedua orang di depannya ini menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun kembali mendapat pesan dari para _haters_ dan dia mau membalasnya."

"Apa?"

"Ah, Luhan _hyung_ , bisa aku jelaskan."

"Jangan membalas mereka!"

"Tapi _hyung_ ,"

Luhan bersedekap dada, menatap serius ke Baekhyun. "Jangan balas mereka. Biarkan saja nanti mereka juga lelah sendiri. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau kau nanti mengomel tidak jelas karena terus-terus membalas para _fans tertundamu_ itu."

"Tapi _hyung_ , mereka lagi-lagi menghinaku. Mereka tidak menghargai karya bernyanyiku. Mereka protes dan menghina seenak mereka. Aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang mau aku katakan."

"Dan berakhir dengan kau yang kesal sendiri."

Baekhyun diam. Ucapan Luhan memang benar adanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat pesan berisi cacian dari social media yang ia punya. Ini udah entah kali ke berapa. Baekhyun pernah membalasnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya dan para _fans tertunda_ itu berdebat tidak ada beresnya. Dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun _badmood_ dan malas bernyanyi lagi karena ia merasa percuma ia bernyanyi kalau ada yang tidak suka dan tidak dihargai.

Beruntunglah ia punya Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang begitu semangat menyemangatinya dan menyuruh Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan para _fans tertunda_ itu. Salah satu cara membuatnya semangat adalah mengabaikan para _fans tertunda_ itu. Memang berhasil walau Baekhyun juga kadang _gatal_ mau membalas mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo melarang.

Susah memang kalau jadi Baekhyun.

Manis? Iya.

Pintar? Iya.

Kaya? Iya.

Jago bernyanyi dan ramah lagi. Siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan Baekhyun?

Terlebih laki-laki mungil berkulit putih dan bermata sipit ini juga memiliki kekasih yang sama terkenalnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Semakin banyaklah _fans tertunda_ nya itu.

Susah memang menghapus orang iri di dunia ini.

"Taruh ponselmu dan tidur. Kalau sampai aku tau kau membalas mereka aku tidak segan-segan menyita ponselmu." Ancaman yang bagus yang membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas –menertawakan Baekhyun.

"Ya, _hyung_ ~" Baekhyun memelas.

"Tidur atau aku menyita ponselmu!"

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Atau kau mau menemaniku belajar?"

"Aku lebih baik tidur!"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kau juga harus tidur Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo yang tadi tertawa menertawakan Baekhyun seketika diam.

"Atau kau mau belajar denganku?" Luhan memberikan opsi yang sama ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih baik tidur, _hyung_." Jawaban yang sama seperti Baekhyun, menolak tawaran Luhan. _Well_ , seharian ia sudah belajar di dalam kelas dan dia tidak mau belajar lagi.

Kyungsoo turun dari kasur _single_ Baekhyun dan menaiki tangga ke kasurnya yang diatas Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam." –Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya, selamat malam." –Baekhyun.

Melihat kedua temannya sudah bergelung di atas ranjang seraya memunggunginya, Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya."

Dan Luhan kembali belajar.

Yang satu ini namanya Xi Luhan. Laki-laki berwajah cantik ini setahun menunda sekolahnya karena ia harus beradaptasi dari kebiasaannya di China ke Korea sehingga di tahun selanjutnya ia kembali melanjutkan sekolah dan bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki cantik ini termasuk yang kalem dan dewasa (mengingat umurnya yang paling tua di antara ketiganya).

Dan satu lagi bernama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo lengkapnya. Dia juga termasuk orang yang pendiam dan akan berubah cerewet saat bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Kalau Baekhyun kekanakan dan Luhan dewasa maka Kyungsoo lah penengahnya.

Kyungsoo juga sering terlibat adu mulut dengan Baekhyun karena keduanya yang memiliki pemikiran yang jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo yang tidak ambil pusing dengan apapun dan Baekhyun yang ambil pusing dengan apapun dengan kata lain Kyungsoo yang tidak pedulian dan Baekhyun yang pedulian –atau lebih suka dibilang suka ikut campur.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berasal dari kalangan orang berada dan Luhan dari kalangan biasa. Itulah yang membuat Luhan ekstra belajar dibandingan dengan Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu selalu saja Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk tiga besar peringkat sekolah mereka. Posisi pertama tahun pertama berturut-turut di pegang Luhan dan untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian berada diperingkat dua –dengan semester pertama Kyungsoo peringkat kedua dan semester kedua Baekhyun peringkat kedua. Jarak skor mereka dari hasil tes pun bedanya selalu sangat tipis.

Ketiganya di sekolah yang sama –sekolah khusus seni dan sama-sama mengambil kelas vokal.

Ketiganya sama-sama tinggal di atap asrama yang sama untuk tiga tahun lamanya.

Luhan tidak menyesal menunda satu tahun belajarnya dulu karena kalau tidak begitu ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua sahabat yang membuat kehidupan monotonnya berwarna.

.

.

Di lain kamar, di kamar nomer 3, kamar berisi Park Chanyeol Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kamar yang selalu bernuansa dingin dan hening. Ketiganya tidak dekat dan saat kebetulan berada di kamar mereka bertiga lebih suka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Seperti Jongin yang lebih memilih tidur, Chanyeol membuat lagu atau bahkan Sehun yang lebih memilih bermain _game_. Padahal Sehun dan Jongin berada di tingkat yang sama (tingkat satu) jurusan tari sedangkan Chanyeol berada ditingkat menengah dan dari jurusan acting namun memiliki ketertarikan yang besar ke bidang musik.

Seperti sekarang contohnya.

Setelah selesai pemeriksaan asrama, Jongin yang sudah tenggalam dalam mimpi dan Sehun yang masih asik dengan _game_ di laptopnya dengan telinga tersumpal _headset_ dan Chanyeol yang mencoret-coret kertas –menciptakan lirik lagu.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol lengkapnya. Laki-laki jangkung ini sebenarnya orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Diantara ketiganya dialah yang terkadang memulai pembicaraan walaupun hanya di balas singkat dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol malas berbicara dengan Sehun bahkan Jongin. Salahkan saja Kim Jongdae yang dulunya teman satu kamarnya yang pindah karena katanya _salah jurusan_. Dia tidak suka di acting dan lebih suka di nyanyi.

Laki-laki jangkung yang jago bermusik ini selain ramah juga baik dan tak jarang membuat orang salah mengartikan dan malah _baper_.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin ini sebelas dua belas. Walaupun keduanya tidak sedekat yang orang pikiran tetapi mereka selalu bersama. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka teman satu kamar, teman satu kelas dan membuat keduanya selalu bertemu dimanapun dan kapanpun. Keduanya memang tidak dekat layaknya sahabat namun mereka berdua bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman.

Jongin orang yang lebih suka tidur dibandingkan berbaur dan Sehun juga orang yang lebih suka tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dibandingkan berbaur. Keduanya introvert dan itu yang membuat keduanya memiliki teman yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

.

.

.

 **Save Me**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Chapter : ?**

 **Warn : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), Schoollife, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG COPAS**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

" _Kalian kan sahabatku. Tentu saja aku lebih memilih kalian!"_

" _Tentu, kita kan sahabat!"_

" _Apa perlu aku berteriak_ bestfriend forever _?"_

" _Tidak usah! Itu kekanakan dan menggelikan."_

" _Kau benar, Kyungsoo-ya."_

" _Ish, kalian berdua tidak romantis."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Terima kasih Luhan_ hyung _, berkat kau aku dan Baekhyun bisa mengerjakan ujian tadi dengan lancar."_

" _Ya, ya, gunanya sahabat kan saling membantu saat kesulitan. Seperti tadi saat kesulitan ujian ada sahabat yang harus membantu. Ya kan_ hyung _?"_

" _Tentu saja, aku akan selalu membantu kalian."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau menjiplak karya orang lain, Baekhyun-_ ah _."_

" _T-tidak Kyungsoo-_ ya _. Aku tidak menjiplaknya. Ini murni punyaku! Aku membuatnya sendiri."_

"Bullshit _!"_

"Yak _! Kau harus percaya padaku._ Hyung _,_ hyung _, Luhan_ hyung _, kau percaya padaku kan? Kau percaya kan?"_

" _Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Berhenti memainkan gelangmu. Kau membuat pergelangan tanganmu terluka, Luhan_ hyung _. Kalau perlu kau lepas gelang itu saja. Kadang tanganmu terluka bahkan sampai berdarah karena kau terus memainkan gelangmu itu."_

" _Gelang ini pemberian ayahku satu-satunya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya walaupun pergelangan tanganku terluka, Sehun-ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungsoo-ya, awas!"_

 _ **CKITTT BRAKKK…**_

 _Terlambat…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku sudah tidak tampan lagi. Luka di wajahku akan berbekas."_

" _Tidak Chanyeol. Kita masih bisa mengobatinya. Kau masih bisa operasi, Chanyeol-ah."_

" _Percuma. Karirku sudah hancur. Mimpiku semua hancur."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Masalahmu adalah denganku. Berhenti menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarku!"_

" _Karena orang-orang disekitarmu adalah kelemahanmu maka aku akan terus menyerang kelemahanmu itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Coming soon~**

 **.**

 **Malam ini, Nina update bareng : SilvieVienoy96 (menyusul); Sebut saja B; Blood type-B; JongTakGu88; Pupuputri; Cactus93; Uchanbaek 27x06, Jonah Kim feat Flameshine; RedApplee; Myka Reien; Byun Min Hwa; Baekhyeol; Sigmame; Baekbychuu (menyusul) dan Hyurien92. Dalam rangka memeriahkan ulang tahun beberapa Author kesayangan kita di bulan ini ;Hyurien92; Baekbychuu dan Cactus93. Cek story mereka ya ^^  
**


End file.
